Simply Complicated
by partyperson25
Summary: Will took the plunge with the thought that things would be simple, and boy was he wrong. (Season 3-)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there all! I'm absolutely shocked that I am writing for this show at all. Growing up I scoffed at this show, and now here I am years later. Thanks, Jane Lynch. I am forever bound to Ryan Murphy's creations, and I hate myself for it. If you're familiar with my work, you know American Horror Story is my regular cup a' joe, but I've decided to be a little adventurous. I am absolutely in love with Sue Sylvester and if you're familiar with my work, you know that the 'bitch' trope is something I'm weak for as well (Fiona Goode, Elsa Mars and Tracy Quartermaine from General Hospital), that along with older women and pregnancy, so when I found out that Jane's character actually did get pregnant in this show I couldn't have been happier.**

 **Now, at first I found it hard to get into a Will/Sue relationship-ism at all, I really felt like it was forced, like a lot. But after some time I was able to actually conceptualize and digest their relationship. I guess it's really something you have to take the time to get comfortable with, because they really do have a special relationship, regardless of the status. I, dove right in because I was desperate to watch any kind of Jane content I could get my hands on, so my judgement of their relationship was kind of quick to judgement. Why I explained my journey here is so you can see my whole take on Will and Sue, and this very shipped story for them.**

 **On to the details of the story, even before I made the decision to ship will/sue, I thought Emma's character was boring, filler and kinda unnecessary. She's cute I guess, but if I thought Will/Sue was a forced relationship, I definitely thought that Emma/Will was forced as well (for some reason all of the Glee adults just need to be single in a way). So, in my story, Emma and Will never had feelings for each other, they're merely friends, but she still exists (for now, I might make some changes). Well, this is my first attempt at any Glee story I might ever make (I'm lying to myself), and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading my journey here and don't be afraid to give me feedback, comments or just to PM me! I love any form of feedback from you all! Thanks again and happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Deal or no deal

It was a simple request, and she got her answer. Indirectly from the source, and she wanted her answer from the source.

Sue Sylvester wasn't afraid of anything. Sure as hell not the answer Will Schuester was about to give her.

She caught him just as he was turning the corner of the hallway to end his day at McKinley High, much to his chagrin.

"William, my office." Will's attempts at avoiding Sue were doomed to fail. He should've known better. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather not." Will grabbed the back of the chair that sat in front of Sue's desk.

"Fine, have it your way. This shouldn't take long anyway. Why did you have that frail ginger deliver your message for me?" Will knew what Sue wanted to talk about, and he really wasn't up for talking about it.

"I-this was a lot for me to take in." Will was at a loss. At first he didn't think Sue was serious about him fathering her child, but after no further interaction throughout that day, he realized she left him alone so he could really absorb what she was asking of him.

"A lot for you? Imagine what I had to take in after I got your answer from lady bird. I really thought you were up for the challenge. You disappoint me Shuester." Sue intertwined her fingers in front of her and placed them on the top of her desk.

"Emma told me what you said." Will looked down at his nervously shifting feet as he spoke. "I never said no. I just need some time."

"Well, time really isn't something I have a great deal of. It's now or never."

"Listen to what you're asking me to do. This-what you're asking from me is a lot. This isn't just any favor, this-this is a child. You're asking me for a child."

"No. I'm asking for your sperm." Sue didn't miss a beat. She didn't see what was so hard about this request, it's not as if she was asking for him to be an active role in her pregnancy, or child's life.

"Sue, c'mon, it's more than that. I'm honored, I guess, considering just how much you like me, but, why me of all people?"

"If Emma told you what I said then you should know why." Sue's guard dropped for a moment, and she hated that Will could do that to her even for a second. That very same reason she hated Will was the exact reason she wanted his demeanor in her child. No one person she had ever met was a worthy adversary as much as Will Schuester was, and with a kind approach as opposed to her high-intensity approach to anything she did. Will let out a deep sigh. Was he really considering this? The idea of a family, of a child was something he so deeply wanted, but this way, with this woman, was never the way he imagined it. That dream of his was pulled right out from under him, and now this little sliver of hope was calling back out to him. Will looked up from the floor he seemed to be deeply studying.

"Are you really serious about this?" Will was not about to be humiliated about this if Sue was playing games with him.

"I would never confide in that ginger if I were not serious about this, Schuester."

"Because I am not about to have you make me look like an idiot for something this serious." Will pointed an accusatory finger at Sue, almost as a warning.

"Is that an answer I hear?" Sue was completely shocked that Will actually seemed to be changing his mind about this.

"Not exactly." Sue's face fell.

"Sounds like a no to me. You can head home now." Sue slipped her glasses over the bridge of her nose and grabbed a stack of papers she began to sift through. Will snatched the papers out of her hands.

"You really don't understand how serious this is, do you?" Sue pulled the glasses off her face and stood up from her seat.

"I understand that you're skeptical about this, and I don't have time for skepticism. I know what the hell I'm getting myself into, this is my body, my life and my child." Sue snatched her papers back from Will's hands.

"Well I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into. This is gonna be something of mine too." Will spoke as if he said yes and Sue was now confused on his answer.

"I really don't understand what's going on here. Are you on board or not?" Sue was frustrated with Will's back and forth.

"I would say yes, but I need to know what you want from me. I-I need to know to what extent I'm involved here. There are things I'm going to want from this, and if you don't agree with them, then I'm sorry but I can't be your donor."

"Well, let's this get this over with now. I want your DNA. It's that simple. I'm not asking you to be a father, I'm not asking you to take me to appointments, I'm not asking you to be there for the delivery. I'm asking you to not be involved at all. Those are my terms. I just want you to be the male in this male-female equation to help me have this child, and that's it, we go about our normal lives. End of story."

"What if I want to be involved?" Sue never considered that. She figured that it was a one-and-done deal. It wasn't like he wanted to be involved in her life in any other fashion, this shouldn't have altered that outcome.

"Why would you want to be involved in this, other than what I'm asking of you right now?" Will breathed out for the answer he was about to give Sue. This was not a situation, or a sentiment he was expecting to share with her.

"When Terri told me she was pregnant, I was over the moon. Even though it was all staged and all the love in our marriage was practically lost, watching that sonogram tape and seeing her grow, I fell in love with the thought of that child, and now, this-this is gonna be real. I'll know that's my child. I'm going to see you grow, with the thought of, 'hey, that's my kid in there.' I don't think I'll be able to father your child without being there in some way, especially since I'm not going to be an actual father to this child." Sue was dumbfounded, she deeply wanted Will to be the father of this child. He was the first person she asked for a reason. Talent, kindness, and a full head of hair, she couldn't deny the fact that their DNA would make a champion child, and Sue wanted nothing less. Would a few accompanied appointments be worth enduring for the sake of starting a family? Sue pursed her lips and stood up with her hand out-stretched.

"You have a deal." Will stared at her outstretched hand. "Sure, this might be a little awkward but, I'll put up with it for the sake of my family. What's a few doctor's appointments. I have no problem with you taking pride in fathering my child, if I were fathering, one Sue Sylvester's child, I'd want to shout it from the rooftops as well. You have my consent to be as public as you want about this, I'm sure it'll give you a lot of good publicity. You're welcome in advance." Will rolled his eyes at Sue's conceited remarks, and grabbed her hand shaking it.

"We're really doing this?"

"You bet your ass we are."

Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester made a deal that would prove to be the most ambitious thing either of them did their entire lives, thus far.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Thank you for reading! The conversation Emma and Sue had in 3x12 (in this story) wasn't with Emma addressing how inappropriate it was for Sue to ask Will to father her child, but why in the first place, because Will went to confide in Emma about the situation and he was too embarrassed to address it, so Emma stepped up for him. Also, I do seriously think that Will would've done it if Emma and him weren't involved. I'd love to hear some feedback from you all! I'm very excited to have started this project and continue with it! For my AHS and GH readers, I'm so so so sorry for not updating anything in forever! These few months have been crazy busy for me like you would not believe! But, I'm still here and alive and kicking, and I won't give up on my stories no matter how long it takes to get them done! Thanks for sticking it out with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little background on this chapter/last chapter, the conversations that Sue had in all of 3x12 happened. In 3x14 the conversation she had with Quinn happened (in this universe as well).**

 **So I have noticed the Glee fandom is very popular and is constantly updating their fics which is super awesome, but it's something I lack unfortunately, so I hope you guys who are reading can hang on with me for the ride! I haven't got a lot of feedback just as yet with this fic but all in good time. I'm greatly enjoying writing for this story and will continue to do so. With all that said, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Whose Test is it Anyway?

It had been weeks since Sue asked Will of that "favor" for her, which he did fulfill. Enough weeks went by for the New Directions to win regionals and even for Finn and Rachel to be 10 minutes away from getting married.

Sue approached Will standing at the cheap coffee vending machine to which he was surprised. "Congratulations, buddy. I really didn't see that win coming for ya."

"You never congratulate me for anything." Despite their newfound deal, nothing about the hate in their relationship changed.

"Genuinely, I thought the glee club was phenomenal. I gotcha something." Sue pulled her remaining hand out from behind her back revealing a blue gift box with a sheer white bow on it. Will stared at the box confused.

"Go ahead." Sue nodded her head encouraging him to open the gift. Instead of taking the box, Will skeptically removed the lid and peered in as if it was a trap, and knowing Sue, it very well could have been. His mouth dropped open and he pulled the contents out of the box. Will read the small note that helped him understand what the gift meant at all. ' _/ not pregnant, / / pregnant .'_ Will looked back and forth at the pregnancy test and key at least four times speechless, with a big grin on his face.

"I got it confirmed this week. You are officially my baby daddy." Sue smiled back at Will; Mission accomplished.

"Oh my God, Sue, congratulations." The two embraced happily, and on Will's end, in disbelief. Will let out a big sigh, smiling down at the test in his hand. "So, this is for-real?" Sue took the test from his hands and admired it.

"Yes. This is really happening." Sue dropped the test back in the box, placing the lid back on-top the box.

"I'm happy for you, but what are you doing here."

"Crashing. I wouldn't miss Finn and Rachel getting married."

"I didn't think you cared about these kids that much."

"I resent that William, and to prove that I do care, I'm going to help you and those kids win nationals this year."

"Why?" Will looked at Sue with accusing eyes.

"Because I'm a winner, and my child's father will not be a loser." Sue kept the small fact that winning nationals meant getting to keep her Cheerios from Will for now. It was a half-truth she told him, and that was enough for her. The two made their way to where Rachel and her bridesmaids were being kept. Every so often Will looked Sue up and down in disbelief. _Is she really pregnant- BECAUSE OF_ _ME?_ Tough-as-nails Sue Sylvester was still the last person he'd imagine cradling an infant in her arms, let alone pregnant- with his child. Will felt as if he stepped into an alternate universe. Finn and Rachel were getting married, Sue was pregnant with his child and wanted to help him win nationals. _This isn't real. Is it?_ Will was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Rachel was approaching him.

"Oh- Mr. Schue you really didn't have to get us a gift!" Sue's eyes widened at Rachel's misconception and watched in horror as she ripped the box out of Will Schuester's weak hands.

"No- Rachel that's not-" Before Will could form a sentence, Rachel already removed the top of the box, peered inside in shock and screeched, dropping it to the floor. All eyes were on Rachel in concern, and immediately, Finn ran over to her.

"Rachel! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!" Finn asked panicked.

"Mr. Schue?! Is this some kind of joke? Do you really think that we're having a shotgun wedding?!" Not a single set of eyes were not widened in the room.

"What?!" Burt whipped his head around and pushed his away in front of Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel. A-are you pregnant?" Rachel's fathers watched appalled that something like this was happening, as Finn asked his soon-to-be-wife very nervously.

"No, no, no! But clearly Mr. Schue does!" All eyes turned to a dumbfounded Will. "This day couldn't be going any worse." Rachel plopped down on the nearest chair covering her face. Sue was seething with rage and humiliation all at once. This was not the time, or place she wanted to announce her pregnancy, especially not this early on, and having everyone know that Will was the father of her child, the clear indicator being that he was carrying around her positive pregnancy test. _A bold-face lie better come out of that mouth of yours, Schuester._

"Seriously Mr. Schue, this is not funny. I cannot believe you did something like this!" Finn was beyond upset with his biggest mentor.

"You guys don't understand, that wasn't-" Finn bent down and picked up the test and box attempting to confront Will but stopped mid-walk looking at the test. He looked at Will confused.

"This test is positive." A few gasps and 'oh my god's' floated around the room heavily. "Rachel- are you lying to me?" Finn's heart was beginning to break in front of everyone that stood in front of him. Rachel was offended that Finn would think that she would lie to him about something that serious, after all they were getting married.

"Finn. No- that test isn't mine!"

"Then why was Mr. Schue giving it to you?!"

"I don't know! Okay!"

"No. Forget this. The wedding is off." Finn turned away from a sobbing Rachel and began to storm out of the room, only to be stopped by Sue.

"Hudson, wait. Don't do this." Sue held on to his shoulder.

"No. Let me go Ms. Sylvester." Sue was not about to let these two teenagers fight a battle that wasn't theirs to fight. She wasn't about to have their happiness ruined for the sake of her reputation.

"You're gonna regret doing this."

"Why? Rachel lied to me."

"No- she didn't." Sue gave a defeated and angry stare to Will.

"What? I'm confused? If that's her pregnancy test-?"

"That's not her test."

"Then who's is it?" Sue shut her eyes for a brief second, bracing herself for the news she was about to deliver.

"It's mine." The anger and confusion in Finn's face turned to shock and relief.

"What?"

"Your incompetence, as per usual, has caused unnecessary pain for all those in your path, Schuester. Thank you for that. That is my positive pregnancy test that was in the gift box. Rachel is not pregnant- as far as I know." Sue removed her hand from Finn's shoulder that no longer pushed back.

"Why would you put that in a gift box and bring it to our wedding?" It was now Rachel's turn to be seething with anger. Santana raised a hand to her mouth. She knew.

"Oh my God." All heads turned toward Santana now. "He's the father! That was his gift!" Santana pointed at Will frantically. Will wanted to drop dead right then and there. Horror couldn't even begin to describe the looks on all of his kid's faces. Will began to open his mouth, but was once again cut off. "I dare you to deny it." Will was unable to do just that- deny it.

"For God's sake say something!" Sue yelled at the mute Will Schuester.

"I-I'm sorry I caused all the commotion, this day was supposed to be about you guys, and now we're focused on me."

"This apology is not accepted until you deny that you're the reason that Ms. Sylvester is pregnant." Rachel crossed her arms knowing fully well she had complete power over Will. His jaw dropped in defeat.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Santana teased.

"Because I am the father of Sue's child. I didn't plan on having you guys find out this way." Will pleaded mercy to the kids in front of him.

"Yea, neither did I." Sue snatched the test and box out of Finn's hands. "But, your inaptitude let my personal news slip. I cannot believe I asked you and your margarine soaked hair to father my child."

"Too late to do anything about it now." Will was quick to reply to her insult. "They were gonna find out anyway."

"You ruined these kid's day because of it. I cannot believe how selfish you're being right now, Will."

"If you weren't stupid enough to bring a gift that wasn't meant for the bride and groom to a wedding, then maybe we wouldn't be having this issue right now."

"Did you just call the mother of your child, stupid?"

"The two of you are ruining this day!" Rachel screamed, and immediately after was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "What?! Oh- oh my God. Quinn's been in an accident."

* * *

 **What'd you all think?! It's great fun writing for this story and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and just a great December 25th if not :) Another chapter should be coming in the next 2-3 weeks! One extra thing, in 3x12, when Sue tells Will she found a better donor and he asks who, she says nothing, and he asks "Who is more macho than Will Schuester?" Clear indicator he was a) jealous, b) considered donating, or c) both. Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! A few things. So, having a legitimate pregnancy timeline is something im apt about everytime I write a pregnant character, and I saw that episode 3x14 aired Febuary 21st, and then episode 3x15 aired April 10th, which makes sense as to why Sue is "at the end of her first trimester" (possibly into her second). So instead of writing separate chapters that fill in those missing weeks wholly, I'll fill in those missing weeks in this chapter through memories and flashbacks and such, just because it makes my job easier in following not only an accurate pregnancy timeline, but the Glee Universe's timeline as well.**

 **At this point I'm just writing this story out for me, and I'm ok with that. Will and Sue are actually more perfect for each other than I ever would've thought. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes

More changes and news had reached Will Schuester in the past month than ever before in his life. It all began with introducing Sue to the glee club as co-director.

 _"Hello losers. You all must be wondering why I am gracing you with my presence. If I haven't made it clear, you are all losers, but I'm here to change that. I will be the thing that leads you to win on the nationals stage. As you all found out by a big, fat mistake; your, clumsy, greasy haired glee-leader is the father of my unborn child. Shocking, I know, but if I've ever had the upper hand in this constant feud of ours, which is always, it is indefinitely now. My point; my baby's father will not be a loser, and you glee kids determine whether Will Schuester is a winner or not. I'm here to make sure he's a winner."_

Next, it was a Monday morning that started with Sue entering Will's office unannounced and dropping a photo on his desk in front of him.

 _"Well you definitely gave me more than I bargained for." Sue watched Will try and figure out what he was looking at._

 _"Wow. Is this the first sonogram photo?" Will was fascinated that technology could show him a living and growing human being before they even had a life to live._

 _"No, but it's the first one I asked for a second copy of." Will looked up at Sue never breaking his smile. Hearing her mention she had a copy printed for him was the first time she included him in the pregnancy since she asked for his donation. Will couldn't stop staring at the black and grey photo in his hands. "You see something special in there? "_

 _"I'm just in awe."_

 _"Well, you should." Sue got the usual 'confused Will Schuester look' and she decided to, as per usual elaborate. "Two." That's all she said._

 _"Two?"_

 _"Two." This time she pointed at her abdomen with two fingers instead of one._

 _"Twins?" Sue nodded, actually smiling._

 _..._

 _A simple word was wrote on the board in the chorus room, 'duets'. "Alright you guys, this week's assignment is duets. So I expect you to partner up and choose something that you feel makes a duet iconic. Is it a song where people are singing to each other, or is it just a collaborative effort that makes a good tune?" Mercedes raised her hand. "Yes, Mercedes?"_

 _"We've already done duets. Why a repeat?" Will completely forgot that he had assigned them duets previously._

 _"You're right. I totally forgot we've done duets before."_

 _"That's not like you Mr. Schue. Everything good with you?" Finn asked concerned._

 _"Everything is better than good actually. That's probably why I had duets on my mind." Will laughed to himself._

 _"What is?" Rachel inquired. Will's life was something that never failed to interest the kids_

 _"It's nothing important, you guys wouldn't care anyway."_

 _"If it's not that important then why mention it." Santana loved to push the envelope._

 _"Alright fine, I had duets on my mind as your assignment because this morning Sue told me she's having twins. I guess I was thinking double." Will was always nervous when mentioning things like 'baby news' to the kids for two reasons; one, they were high-schoolers, and two, if he was talking about 'baby news' he was talking about Sue, and exposing the kids to the complicated deal the two of them shared was a little odd, because he knew that his relationship with Sue was practically the same, but it definitely didn't seem that way to the glee kids. Surprisingly, the kids took his news pretty well. He got a few 'congratulations' and smiles out of them. If anything were the case, they were happy, he was happy._

Lastly, it brought Will up to his current piece of news.

"Oh, Sue! That's a mother-to-be's single most important doctor's visit. Who's going with you?" Emma was more excited about Sue's impending visit than she was.

"The same person who's going to help me raise this child, Barbara Gordon. No one."

"Sue, you can't go alone. You need a friend there for moral support."

"I agree." Will awkwardly agreed with Emma, considering he hadn't been to any of Sue's appointments. She had a policy. If she didn't mention an appointment, then he wasn't invited, but if she did mention it, he would have to double check with her.

"We'll go with you." Emma volunteered herself, and Will, and with two tight-lipped smiles exchanged between the two, it was official, this would be their first doctor's appointment together, plus Emma.

Will wasn't the only one dealing with everything all at once. Over the same course of time, Sue was discovering the joys of pregnancy (with twins). She figured out being bulimic would not be fun, getting up to use the bathroom was more work than you would think, that her breasts could get that big, and she had to give up her protein shakes. She also found that she was more tired than she cared to remember, for someone who was always doing so much. Every night she slipped on her glasses and curled up in bed with a baby book, and she had read that the second trimester came with a boost of energy, something she felt she desperately needed, and ultimately got what she wished for. Sue also denied a CVS procedure, because putting her babies at risk was something she didn't care for, instead she opted to have an amniocentesis done, a procedure described to her as painful, but once done, she told her doctor she wasn't the average weak, pregnant woman and that she 'ate pain for breakfast'.

...

"I swear to you Schuester, if one, or both of these children turn out to be boys, the deal is off, I'm handing the both of them to you, and I will be getting child support, compensating for pushing them out of me." Sue threw the magazine that she was barely paying-attention to, down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sue Sylvester." Sue looked up and the party of three made their way into the exam room. The nurse checked Sue's vitals: heart rate, blood-pressure, blood-sugar and weight, all things Will paid close attention to, and soon after, Sue's doctor entered the room.

"I'm sorry, is this the father?" One look at Will and immediately he had the label.

"Yes, actually, he is my donor." Sue wanted to make it clear that she was not knocked up the old fashioned way by one, William Schuester.

"Here for moral support?"

"Yes, exactly. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them."

"Well, at nearly 16 weeks, it looks like both of your babies are girls." A huge wave of happiness washed over Sue. She was getting everything she wanted out of her pregnant-experience. She celebrated with the two she brought along momentarily before the doctor could finish. "However."

"However." Sue's demeanor changed immediately. A transitory word in a doctor's office never meant well.

"The results of your amnio came back-" Will knew that Sue didn't tell him everything about her pregnancy, it was her right, but what was coming out of this doctor's mouth didn't sound right.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask what is an amnio?"

"Well it's a test that takes fluid, in your case, from each of the babies amniotic sacs and tests it for irregularities, and unfortunately, Sue, your test came back with irregularities." Sue wanted to sink into the floor at that very moment. Of course, there had to be something wrong, nothing could turn out okay for her. "This is a very specific instance, though. One of your baby's tests came back normal, the other came back with irregularities. I'm sorry to inform you but the irregularity that came back from the test was Trisomy 21, also known as-"

"Down syndrome." She already knew what Trisomy 21 was 'also known as', she knew it all too well.

"If you have any questions I'm always here, I'm sorry that I can't help you fix this, but I know that you're going to be a great mother yo your girls. Congratulations, Sue."

...

The car ride back to everyone's home was silent. Will dropped Emma home, leaving Sue and himself to talk.

"Are you ok?" Will had to ask the burning question.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the news you just got, I know that's a sensitive topic for you."

"William, I knew the risks. You wanna know what they call my pregnancy? Geriatric. They call my pregnancy a geriatric pregnancy as if I need a walker, my food chewed before I eat, and I get bed sores. Now, because I wanna do things my way, my child is going to suffer for the rest of her life, because of me." Will's heart broke.

"Sue, don't say that."

"Why not, William? It is my fault. My geriatric body couldn't make two genetically perfect human beings."

"Well if it's your fault then it's mine too." Sue looked at Will like he was crazy. "Yes, yes it is my fault too if you wanna play the blame game. Maybe, if you had a better donor with genetically superior sperm then you'd have two perfectly healthy babies."

"You're ridiculous."

"So are you. I do agree with your doctor though."

"Yeah? What about."

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Sue." Will stopped in front of Sue's driveway and gave her a warm-hearted smile.

"Thank you, William." Sue gave him a half-hearted smile back.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm loving writing for this, despite the lack of feedback. Hope you all enjoyed the update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Thank you to the few who have dropped a review or like here! Greatly appreciated! So practically everything in 3x16 happened exactly the way it did in the episode (one of my favorites!) Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Responses & Reactions

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Pregnant or not, Sue Sylvester is a top performer. This entire week was a success, thanks to my brilliant idea to have the glee kids perform numbers from Saturday Night Fever. Never did I look better, or more pregnant, than dancing on that stage today with those teens and Schuester, who surprisingly did well too. You can really see the magnitude of my situation now. Those 'Stayin' Alive' outfits proved that to me today..._

Will handed a water bottle to Sue after giving her a solid hi-five. "Saturday Night Fever was a success. You did it again, Sylvester." The two teachers watched the group of teens revel in their performance, despite the major hate they were giving disco just days before. "I'm more confident than ever that we're going to take that national championship, no thanks to you."

"Aw, it was really nothing. A good kick in the butt and a sprinkle of forcing them to do things they don't want to do, that's all they needed, too bad you couldn't do that yourself."

"It wouldn't be the same without you. You're one hell of a performer, and pregnant." Will put down his water bottle and gave Sue a single applause, to which she blushed at.

"Quit with the flattery, I'm already having your babies." Will was almost taken aback by her comment. Sue was always blunt, but flirty, never. Maybe it was the hormones.

"Seriously though, you're a great performer." Will paused and gestured at Sue's protruding abdomen. "That outfit fits you pretty well."

"I didn't notice, thanks for the comment." Sue fidgeted with the blazer trying to cover her baby-bump that was now on display.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way." Will pulled her arm away from gripping the blazer. "I do mean that it fits you well. Isn't it exciting to actually see yourself grow? This is the first time I'm actually seeing your bump. Those tracksuits do a pretty good job of covering you up."

"Well they are doing their intended job, and to answer your question, this is kinda the first time I'm seeing myself this big. This suit really is showing me off." Sue once again fidgeted with her blazer. As much as she loved being pregnant, and was more comfortable than everyone else expected her to be, she wasn't all that crazy about actually seeing herself pregnant. Getting bigger was inevitable though, and she could either embrace it, or hide it, two things she was equally good at.

"Have you felt them move yet?" Will took this opportunity while Sue wasn't in a terrible mood to ask the questions he might not have the chance to on a different day.

"Not yet. Maybe you should crack open a baby book, and you won't have to ask me these simple questions."

"I'd rather hear it from you, besides a baby book is pointless, I'm kind of on the sidelines here anyway." Will and Sue looked at each other abruptly, both with a pang of guilt in their throats.

"I-"

"I-"

"Sue, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about-"

"And I don't. I'll let you borrow one of my books." That was Sue's way of empathizing with Will. There was nothing that was going to make Sue feel bad about what she was doing. It was something Will agreed to. She didn't doubt though that he would be an amazing father. He was already brimming with love for daughters he knew he wasn't going to raise, imagine if he were to raise them. "And trust me, when they are moving, you'll know."

...

Another 2 weeks of intense rehearsing, unnecessary physical labor (prescribed by Sue), and regularly scheduled teenage drama, just happened to fly right by the glee club and their directors. When Sue wasn't doing her three jobs as coach, co-director of glee club and (forcibly) co-director of her own cheerios, she was doing a fourth job at home preparing to be a mom.

 _The doctor told me it'd be a good idea to talk to you girls since, 'your hearing is developing and you are actually reacting to your external environment'. So, what do you two want for dinner?_

 _'What would you girls like for dinner tonight?'_ Sue would ask her unresponsive belly every night since week 15, in which her doctor suggested she start interacting audibly with her twins. At first giving the usual voice in her head an actual voice, aka, talking to herself, wasn't Sue's forte, but after making the realization that she wasn't talking to herself, it became routine. Even her housemaid, Imelda, had gotten used to Sue's daily talks with her girls.

 _I used to read these books to your auntie Jeanie, and I didn't have the heart to get rid of them when she passed, but now I have the privilege of reading them to you._ Sue paused and stared at the book she clutched in her palm. _Little Red Riding Hood._ Sue shut her eyes and placed her free hand on her abdomen. _Oh, your aunt would've loved being an aunt. She would've loved finding out I was pregnant, and she would've had even more fun finding out that your father is William Schuester. She would've constantly poked fun at me for that fact alone. I miss her so much, and it makes me so sad that you'll never know what a lovely person she was._

It started with reading books, and moved on from there. Sue read everything aloud. The morning paper, the back of cereal boxes and protein bars, recipes, practically anything with words on it. This habit went so far that Sue hadn't even realized she was reading aloud at work.

 _"Sue, who are you talking to?"_ Will looked at the woman holding a piece of paper, who then looked out at the empty auditorium.

From reading everything, her journey then leaked to singing. Humming while making her breakfast, singing in the shower, audibly singing along with the glee kids (no longer lip syncing as she usually did), and eventually hand picking songs to sing to her twins at the end of the night. Sue figured with all this talking, her babies were bound to respond to her voice by week 19; she found this not to be the case. It was only in passing that Sue felt the first sign of movement.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I think I'm experiencing being the second favorite parent, despite the fact that I will be the only parent and that these two aren't even close to being born yet. You'd think with the motor-mouth I've become, not to mention, walking radio, that one of the miraculous beings inside me would give me a nudge. You'd guess wrong journal. It was earlier this week I felt something. One, Will Schuester, left my office humming something awful to himself, no doubt; and there it was, a movement from my insides. I brushed it off as pregnancy gas. Not possible that one of my girls moved in response to Schuester, and not their own mother. It wasn't until earlier today that I really got the memo._

Sue opted to sit this rehearsal out and let Will take charge for once under her reign. Her legs were killing her. Soon enough, it was her patience that was running down. Every fifth letter that came out of Will's mouth, she got a kick in the gut, and every time Will would harmonize or practice pitch with the glee club, she got some more punches. It wasn't enough that Sue read everything aloud and catered music to her growing fetuses, but Will sneezed and it was enough for them to cause a riot. Her own children were mocking her. Sue gave Will her famous death stare for about half the rehearsal, until she couldn't take the internal beating anymore and marched her way up the stage, practically charging at Will.

"Sue is there-" Will felt his shoulder nearly pop out of it's socket the way Sue furiously grabbed his hand and placed it on her very active baby bump.

"I've been babbling nonstop like an idiot for weeks to get these two to even poke me, and you walk by me and it's raving in there apparently. Congratulations, you win, now you try being swollen with your own freakin' kids!" Sue stormed out of the auditorium leaving Will in yet another bout of awe and shock. Those were his babies moving. Moving against his hand. Wow.

"Knock-knock." It was Will that ended her recent journal entry, causing Sue to look up.

"Come in. How was the rest of practice."

"Good. About earlier?"

"Yea, I'm just a little jealous if I'm being honest. I'm going to give these two a little verbal abuse about this the moment they come outta me." Both Will and Sue let out a small laugh.

"Thank you. That-that was, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and you've been so generous with me throughout your pregnancy. Even if I get the chance to feel that again, your girls are still going to be my first-born. Thank you." Every time Will spoke to Sue regarding her pregnancy, he looked at her like she was one of the seven wonders of the world, and she had no idea how to take it each time. As much as she tried upkeeping the dynamic of their prior relationship, there was now a soft spot that even Sue couldn't harden.

"It's the least I can do."

"Maybe I can give you a CD of me singing."

"Oh dear God, no please." Will laughed at her expected response.

"Alright." Will slapped his palm against Sue's desk. "I'll see you next week then."

"Ta-ta." Sue waved Will out of her office, picking her pen back up.

 _P.S._

 _I just might want that C.D_

* * *

 **Well once again, I love writing for this story so much! Hit a bit of a writer's block but I'm so ready for the latter parts of the story, I'm pushing through it! Hope you all enjoyed this update! I haven't really integrated the glee kids as much as I wanted to in this story, but maybe next chapter I'll make them a bigger focus! Thank you for reading! All and any feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! This chapter is a little more dialogue vs description so I hope those who are reading don't mind that much! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Those Glee Kids

When it came to glee club, the New Directions knew that there were three key players that determined it's success: themselves, their director Will Schuester, and Sue Sylvester and her unpredictable demeanor.

As of late, the usual rhythmic pattern glee was familiar with got completely shaken up. It was no longer war between Sue and Will, it was now peace.

It started with shock.

 _"Oh my God. Sue is pregnant with Mr. Schue's kid?!"_ Said every glee kid ever, at Finn and Rachel's almost wedding.

Then, it slowly worked it's way into acceptance.

 _"They're coming!" Mercedes loudly whispered to the rest of the group who huddled around their set-up._

 _"Surprise! Congratulations!" Will and Sue stopped in their tracks staring at a table full of two different shades of pink dessert treats and a store bought sign that got re-labeled as 'It's girls!'_

 _"What do you guys think?"_

 _"I-It's lovely! Sue?"_

 _"I-I, I have no idea what to say. You all mean this?" Sue was skeptical of the glee kids throwing Sue anything congratulatory._

 _"Yeah. I guess it's a thanks for helping us with glee, too." Finn decided to speak up for his group._

 _"Thank you. I'm not going to eat any of that, but, thank you. I appreciate this." Sue gave a tight lipped smile to the group._

 _"Thank you guys. This was very nice of you." Will spoke separately to his glee kids._

 _"Well, we figured that we'd throw a little congrats for Ms. Sylvester, since she really doesn't have a family to celebrate with, and a baby is something to celebrate." Quinn gave her optimistic opinion to Will._

And then on to full blown investment.

"No way. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on. You're already pregnant with his twins, what's an amateur maternity photoshoot going to do?" Artie was determined to use his glee directors for his photography class' final project.

"Listen here wheels. This photoshoot, not happening. Find some other bloated woman to take part in your little project."

"What if I were to, say, drop out of glee club." Sue gave Artie a classic death stare. Boy, was he good.

"You're not serious."

"Maybe not, but even threatening your win at nationals is enough to make you do this shoot." Sue bent down to be inches away from Artie's face.

"I'm going to unscrew the wheels on your sad chair when you least expect it."

"Deal." A big smile was given in exchange to Sue's scowl.

...

"Ugh, I cannot believe I'm doing this." Sue walked into the photograph ready choir room in a white tank top and white pants. "I feel like a damn marshmallow." She fidgeted with her clothes, pulling and tugging away at what was pretty revealing for her standards.

"It's gonna be fun, I promise." Artie was headstrong in doing this final for his photography class. Accompanying him was Mercedes, Kurt and Finn, to help with lighting and possible props.

"Fun? This is not 'fun' for me."

"Fine. If you stick even a single one of these photos into an album or picture frame I will find a way to make money off of you for it, rather than having a free maternity photoshoot, with tons of photos for you to look back on." This kid drove a hard bargain.

"William, I'm sticking this kid in the back of all of the numbers for nationals." Will laughed at Sue's comment, himself wearing a white ensemble as well.

"Let's start with just you."

"What am I supposed to do here?" Sue stood in front of the camera unenthusiastically, in a state of awkwardness.

"I mean, smile for one, and two, be motherly. Put your hands on your stomach, look down, that kinda thing. You can sit down if you want." Artie held the camera up to his eye and started shooting.

"I wasn't ready!" This entire photoshoot was just the most unnatural thing in the world to Sue. Sure, she loved being the center of attention and actually loved the camera, but those were on her terms. Here, she was being directed by someone else.

"These are off-guards, they look natural." Artie managed to get a decent amount of photos of Sue cradling her stomach, looking down at the bump, and just regular shots of her looking at the camera. "Ok, now, Mr. Schue, if you could join Coach Sylvester." The young photographer gestured for Will to join Sue in front of the camera. Even though it was only five of them in the room, Will felt a tremendous amount of pressure to take these photos. This was a couples thing, to take maternity photos, and Will and Sue were the furthest thing from a couple. The subjects stood apart from each other uncomfortably, truly not knowing how they were going to manage to take these photos.

"You guys stand closer." Finn looked at his glee directors in confusion. _They're eventually gonna have to touch each other in this photoshoot..._

"Do we really have to do this?" Sue whined. She just was not up for the challenge today. Will Schuester was going to have his hands on her body, and that was more than she could handle.

"Yes, because if I don't ace this project then I'll be depressed because then my gpa will tank on an extra-curricular class, and my depression just might make me perform below-average at nationals, costing us first place, and my friends won't be angry at me because under the circumstances of failing, they'll blame you for it. Not to mention, you'll lose your cheerios." Sue groaned loudly throwing her head back. Artie put up a harder fight than she ever would've guessed.

"Fine! Schuester, get over here, let's play pretend and get this over with as soon as possible." Sue grabbed Will by the arm pulling him close, faking a sugary sweet smile at Artie's camera. "Now hurry up and shoot, wheels!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Now put your hands on her baby bump." Will gulped and the couple stared at Artie for a bit. Will was naturally a very touchy, physical person, so he didn't understand why he was so nervous, it was almost ridiculous to him. "Look, I know this is kinda close for comfort for you two, haven't you two danced together before? Just think about it as a performance, think about how much you love your kids."

"You're right, let's not make this harder than it needs to be, come on, Sue."

"Hey buddy, you're convincing yourself there. I'm not the one who has to put their hands on my bump." Will knew that tone. Sue was egging him on. _Thanks for the encouragement, Sylvester. You just pushed me further than you intended._ In response to her comment, Will pulled Sue in closer, wrapping his arm around her back and pressed the other hand against her baby bump. A small gasp escaped her lips. She was not expecting that.

"That's great Mr. Schue! Keep at it." Will was doing just as Artie suggested and performed, nothing short of when he was pulling a revenge seduction on the very same woman he was doing this maternity shoot with. At this point Will was doing this just to make Sue squirm. It was his turn to have the upper hand. Will's arms found themselves wrapped around Sue's baby bump from behind her, her hands covered by his own, to which she responded by pulling them down to her sides. Artie caught the entire thing in bursts and flashes. The camera didn't stop clicking. His fingers met under her chin, their hands were held, feet met each other and the two awkwardly tried reaching for their hands, Sue pressing one hand against her bump the other reaching for Will's hands. _"You need to stretch more, William."_ After helping Sue up from the ground, Will got back down on his knees.

"What are you doing-" Before Sue could finish her sentence, Will had pressed his lips against her baby bump. Sue's jaw dropped slightly. She would not have thought he would do that. Will managed to render Sue speechless. Mercedes and Kurt exchanged puppy dog looks.

"Aww, how sweet." Kurt pressed his finger-tips to his lips.

"That was great guys, now there's one last thing. Follow me." The small group made their way outside to another photo set-up. "Finn, Kurt and Mercedes helped me come up with this idea, and, I brought the rest of the glee club to help." The rest of the glee club stepped out into the field wearing all white where the set-up was. Finn and Mercedes placed a tray of purple paint and a tray of pink paint out of the frame of the camera. "Now you guys do the same thing as before, but stick your hands in the paint and put them on the baby bump."

"I did not sign up for this." Sue complained as she drenched her palms in pink paint and placed them on the top of her bump, allowing Will to put his purple soaked hands on the lower portion of her baby bump. Artie captured the application and removal of hands.

"Great! I'm definitely going to get an A now." The amateur photographer smiled at his camera screen.

"Are we done here?" Sue impatiently asked.

"Nope. Get this Artie." Will grabbed Sue's face with the purple residue left on his palms. The glee kids all let out a big gasp, along with Sue. This was going better than Artie planned.

"You did not." Sue ran over to the pink trey of paint scooping up a handful of the magenta liquid and splashing it on Will, and smearing her hands all over his hair. Will ran over to his side and did the same thing to Sue who was able to get a hold of Will's hands to keep them from getting lavender in her golden hair, by pushing against him, both of them on their knees.

"Give her a kiss!" Puck couldn't help himself.

"Absolutely not! You've put your hands on me way more than enough within the past hour-" In the midst of Sue's rambling, Will grabbed Sue's face and gave her a kiss. Anything to make Sue Sylvester squirm. _I won this time._

"Got it!" Artie exclaimed. The riled up glee kids cheered, and Puck and Santana ran over to their directors pouring buckets of pink and purple paint all over them. The rest of the kids ran into the mess and joined in the paint war. Artie caught every bit of bliss that the group in front of him was having, and eventually was able to have his camera mounted, and self-timed in time to be wheeled on to the scene and have paint dumped all over him too.

 _I'm glad I didn't do this in the choir room._ Is all Artie thought of as he put an end to his photoshoot.

* * *

 **So this was a little different than the previous chapters that were really Will and/or Sue focused. I really wanted to tie in the glee club into the whole journey, because they are definitely important to Will, and Sue in one way or another. The upcoming chapters won't really be formatted in this same way, but I wanted to have a chapter focused on the glee kids and their reactions to Will/Sue's pregnancy and relationship. Hope you liked the switch up for this chapter. I loved the idea of them doing a maternity photoshoot, but of course they aren't a couple, so I figured, this was the perfect forced way! All feedback is appreciated! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! So it's been a little while since I've updated this story, but in that time of my busy life, I had a lot of great ideas pass me by that may be put into this story. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Borderline

"What?! You've got to be kidding me?" The routine dance Will and Sue did took place in Figgin's office, right on schedule.

"Do I look like I'm 'kidding'?"

"Come on, they didn't do anything." Will hopelessly tried to fight for his glee kids' privilege to go to prom, especially since majority of them were seniors, but Sue was on the warpath.

"That's a crock. Paint is still in places I didn't know paint could be, and for that alone those kids should be punished." Sue waved her finger around like a magic wand, destined to convince Figgins to ban the glee kids from prom.

"Well Sue, there's nothing I can really do, especially since you volunteered to be a part of this project." Figgins settled Sue's petty request in Will's favor, which was expected.

"What?! I didn't ask to have industrial paint dumped all over me, with fumes so strong they could've harmed my babies." Both men in the room rolled their eyes at Sue's usual dramatics. This act was nothing new.

"It wasn't industrial paint." Will just had to make it clear that Sue and her pregnant body were never in harm's way.

"I'm suing if anything happens to me or my children." And with that Sue stormed out of the office, leaving Will with his head in his hands. A kiss from Will Schuester did not come without consequences. He should have known better.

…

"You can't just not show up to rehearsal, Sue!" For Sue, Will barging into her office was expected. Especially that day.

"I can do whatever I please, butt-chin . I'm not getting paid extra for this position, in fact, I volunteered to help you, and now im un-volunteering."

"We have nationals in two weeks."

"I know." Never looking up from the paper in front of her, the coach gave her simple reply.

At this point, Will didn't bother hesitating. "Is this about the photoshoot?"

"No it's not about wheel's sad attempt at photography."

"You know what I mean."

Sue pulled off her glasses and angrily looked up. "You had no right to do what you were doing there. All I asked for was a simple favor, and you're getting way too close for comfort, so why don't you try butting out, because, clearly it's costing you more than you can afford. You not making it to nationals, allowing you to lose your glee club, works out perfectly fine for me."

"What about your cheerios."

"Oh, I'll find a way to get my cheering position back. I always do."

"You know, you're absolutely ridiculous." Will was fed up with Sue's behavior. Sure, this was nothing new to him, but it didn't make dealing with her less frustrating.

"Maybe, but that's not my problem."

"Sue, come on, please. You want to punish me, fine, but not the kids. They deserve this win."

"And why should I grant them my mercy? This pathetic club has been a thorn in my side ever since you started it back up, and it would not be a shame to see it fall right back into the ground where it belongs." As far as Sue was concerned, this short-lived peace between the two usual enemies was over, and it was over because of Will.

"What do I have to do to make you come back?" Will was desperate. This being the third year glee club was running, winning nationals was just something he had to have.

"Leave this school."

"What?"

"Leave this school. With your win at nationals, I guarantee the other glee clubs will be fighting for your attention, and the offers you get are sure to make you a helluva lot more popular and wealthier. And if the glee club here at McKinley gets picked back up, which it won't, then it shall remain so." It was an offer he couldn't refuse, Will had to admit, she wasn't wrong. He stood there and contemplated the idea for a short while. Sue was very pleased with herself, she finally got him. Hook, line and sinker.

"I'm sorry Sue, I don't think so, we'll manage to win at nationals on our own if you won't help us." Or so she thought.

"Fine. Have it your way. You can then explain to your team of losers why I, a winner, have decided to step down from helping them."

"You know, for someone so bent on creating such a fearless image of herself, you're acting a lot like a coward." Sue was taken aback, but she'd never let anyone see her slip, so instead she scoffed.

"This coming from you? The ultimate curator of broken dreams. The man who always plays it safe. You're weak. You lack substance. The glee club possibly winning a national title might be the latest highlight of your life. William, you are comfortable. You're so locked into routine, mundane things, that it took a divorce to shake you into reality, and you have the gall to call me a coward? You won't even take on the offer I just proposed because you are too afraid of taking risks." At this point, it really was no-more-nice-Sue, there never seemed to have been one there in the first place.

"Why are you so hellbent on running me out of this school? Am I that much of a threat to you? What is it that you're afraid of?" This circle was never ending. Will would confront Sue, she would cut him down, he would try to reach the root of the problem, and then Sue would circle back to insults and threats and any form of defense she had at her disposal. It was an exasperating cycle.

"You don't threaten me in the slightest. You do this school no good. You foster students' unattainable dreams and you do it by sucking money out of the school that you can barely hold on to. I just don't want to see your face around here ever again. I cannot bear to stand the sight of you and all you stand for. You're infuriating and I'm tired of putting up with you. This little arrangement the two of us had, it's beyond over, and you only have yourself to thank for all of this belligerent arguing here. Get out of my office." Will was beginning to get under Sue's skin. He was peeling back layers of herself that she didn't care to examine and explore. She wanted to keep their relationship as professional as possible and he always prevented that from happening. The moment Will started getting past the surface level of the cheering coach, the Sylvester rage came out immediately.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing." Instead of complying with Sue's demands, Will sat down and rubbed his pulsing temples. Not that Will ever doubted what all their arguing was about in the first place. "All of this, because of the photoshoot. Fine. You don't want to come back. I'll deal with it, but, and I'm going to need a serious answer from you, what is it you want from me? Is-is it to get a reaction out of me, because if that's it, then you always manage to do a great job, but if not, then what is it?" There was no need to say anything else. The both of them knew what Will was talking about.

"William, I want you to leave me alone. Stop involving yourself with me. Yes, I stuck myself in-between your glee club on my terms, because I was feeling particularly generous at that point in time, and it was the perfect opportunity to get my cheerios back, but it wasn't an invitation for you to be some kind of staple in my life. You're not going to raise these kids, so stop acting like you are." That last sentence was the whole point of Sue's façade she put up in a blur of anger and frustration. Sue did not want Will forming any sort of attachments to her children, despite them still being in utero. A doctor's appointment, that's fine, he deserved to know at the very least, the well-being of his kids, but bonding was something entirely different.

"So, are you coming back to glee or not?"

"Get out." Sue watched as Will left her office, disappointed. Angry she may have been, but she couldn't blame the Spanish teacher for wanting to get close to his babies. Everyday having them grow inside her was a wonder. Living and knowing that she was creating life was beyond an empowering experience, and as far as empowering experiences went, Sue Sylvester deemed herself as one; so to knowingly keep Will away from that kind of feeling, Sue felt she had to cut him some slack. _Damn these hormones._

…

Will walked into the full choir room ready to deliver disappointment to his glee kids. "Guys, I have some bad news. Coach Sylvester has decided that glee club is her personal vendetta again, and she has resigned from helping us reach nationals." The room echoed of dramatic gasps and sighs. This was a disaster.

"What?! She can't do that!" Rachel was devastated. Mr. Schue was great, but having two directors really helped motivated the team.

Almost as if Sue was waiting on her que, she made her entrance into the classroom."As per usual, Mr. Schue is wrong, again." Sue paused for dramatic effect. "Here I am, your lord and savior, back to help you win nationals."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Will was beyond surprised. _What would make her come back?_

"I don't. I didn't come back for your sorry ass, I came back for them." Sue gestured at the group sitting in front of them. "Sure, for the most part I hate you all, but I made a promise and I'm not going to let you down and break a promise." Sue gave Will and the group a tight lipped smile, to which he returned a wide grin breathing out a silent laugh. "So, since I took a little break, we have no time to waste. Let's move it!"

…

"You wanted to see me?" Sue pushed open Will's office door and stepped inside, waiting by the door to be dismissed.

"Yes, I actually wanted to thank you for coming back to glee." Will threw down the red pen on the stack of papers he was grading. "I know you said it was for the kids, but it still means a lot to me, so thank you."

"I had a change of heart, no thanks to the very thing that started our argument. William, I may not say this again so listen carefully. You have had a great hand in allowing me to live through one of the most empowering experiences in my life. I am going to be giving life to two human beings in a few months, and biologically, I couldn't have done it without you, so I'm extremely thankful. I'm living this empowering experience, and even though we have specifically agreed that you won't be a part of these children's lives, I understand that you're missing out on the experience that I'm having, that you have helped me have, so I figured you needed a win."

"That's very kind of you, and I appreciate you considering me." Will caught Sue glance behind him, and realized why she did. "Oh, Sue, I forgot I had that up there. I'll, um, I'll take it down." Will was referring to the sonogram photo pinned to the board that floated behind his head.

"It's your office William, and I gave you that photo, you can do what you like with it."

"But-"

"I don't come in here often anyway." That was Sue's way of saying 'it's ok', and Will took it as she intended.

"Thanks."

"No need. Just remember what we fought about earlier." The road ahead was longer, and more winding than the two ever expected it to be.

* * *

 **Hello all! So, so sorry about this late update! My life has been so extremely busy, and when I'm not, I'm too tired to do anything, so I'm very happy I was able to get this update in because I have had ENDLESS ideas revolving around this story you would not believe, but I have to get these parts out first, before anything else can come from this story. So, for as long as I'm writing, I would love for you all to hang along! All feedback is so greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
